


Thin Moments of Peace

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: A little bit of angst at the end, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, breakfast of champions, idk what else to tag, it's sleepy James and Niki come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you asked him nicely, and with a lot of patience, James Hunt could tell you how many little beauty spots Niki Lauda has on his body.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>My first Launt ficlet..</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Moments of Peace

If you asked him nicely, and with a lot of patience, James Hunt could tell you how many little beauty spots Niki Lauda has on his body. He has spent hours gliding his palms along the other man’s skin, brushing his lips over bruises and freckles delicately, gently sinking his teeth into the beautifully marked skin that makes up his biggest rival and most passionate lover.

His favourite is the one on Niki’s hip. It’s almost completely circular, chocolate brown in colour, and is pressed just where the rise of his hipbone occurs. He kisses it when Niki is flushed and panting beneath him, swearing German curses under his breath as he takes a fistful of blond hair, telling James to ‘ _bee—beeilen, du Arshloch’_ while rolling his hips and biting his lip, making the most sinful of sounds.

He loves teasing Niki.

He loves getting a rise out of Niki, whether it’s a laugh or a punch in the jaw.

He loves Niki.

The sun is streaming through the blinds early in the morning, bathing the hotel room in orange, hitting the sleeping Brit in the face perfectly. He stirs with a grunt and turns away from the window slowly, rolling onto his other side and sliding his arm over the warm body next to him. Niki shifts in attempts at getting the other driver off of his back, only to huff in defeat and slip back into his easy slumber.

It takes him five minutes before James realizes that can’t fall asleep, so he cracks open an eye, only to squeeze it shut again. It is far,  _far_  too early to wake up, but the deep rhythmic movement of Niki’s breathing is distracting, as is the warmth radiating from his beautiful tanned skin.

When he opens his eyes again, he catches the time on the alarm clock next to the bed – 5:47 am – and grunts once more, burying his face into the soft brown curls of Niki’s hair. It smells of sweat from last night’s exertions, and James can only assume he smells just as bad, or worse. Yet, he takes a deep breath and nuzzles into the nape of Niki’s neck, a smile lifting the corners of his lips when he hears the little annoyed sound the Austrian makes in the back of his throat. He begins to kiss along Niki’s shoulder, slowly and gently, hoping to rouse the Austrian for his favourite Breakfast of Champions. Niki merely hums and presses back against the blond.

Thin moments of peace like this is what James lives for. Aside from racing, nothing makes him feel more alive, more thankful, to have this. To have Niki in his arms, to hold him close when they’re both half-asleep, to just throw away their pride and be together. It’s so perfect, there’s nothing else he’d rather wish for.

Aside from later that day, when he wished he hadn’t voted against the boycott for Nürburgring a week ago.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Launt ficlet ever written, and I'm kind of proud of it, haha.
> 
> It's always so scary entering a new fandom for the first time and putting yourself and your little bits of work out there, so...I hope you at least enjoyed! Even a little bit would make me very, very happy!
> 
> Not beta-ed at all, so all mistakes are mine, and I apologize if there are any!


End file.
